We are never ever getting back together
by Roxxyrock
Summary: apa yang kamu lakukan jika mantan pacarmu mengajak balikan? -gak pinter bikin summary-


We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

.

.

DISCLAIMER: **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Pairing: **SasuSaku slight SasuKarin**

**.**

**.**

SAKURA POV

Hei! Tahukah kamu? Bahwa tadi siang seorang pemuda bermarga Uchiha berlutut dihadapanku dan memohon-mohon agar aku menjadi pacarnya lagi. Kau tahu? Sifat pemuda itu membuatku ragu jika dia seorang Uchiha. Well, dia memang mantan pacarku yang seminggu lalu memutuskanku demi seorang cewek ganjen yang menurutku sama mengerikannya dengan nenek lampir! *ups!

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat memilih Karin –nenek lampir berambut merah- daripada aku. Hei! Menurutku aku lebih cantik dibanding nenek lampir itu! Lihat saja aku, mempunyai rambut bewarna merah muda yang sangat jarang ditemui dimuka bumi ini, dan iris mata berwarna emerald. Keren bukan? Ah.. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikiran Sasuke hingga dia memilih Karin daripada aku.

~FLASHBACK~

Aku sedang mengobrol dengan sahabat-sahabatku saat Sasuke menghampiriku. Aku yang tahu bahwa Sasuke mencariku, memisahkan diri dari sahabat-sahabatku. Aku melihat Sasuke tidak sendirian saat menghampiriku, dia bersama Karin si nenek lampir! Uuhh! Jujur saja aku cemburu! Hei! Apa salahnya jika aku cemburu saat melihat cewek lain bergelayut manja dilengan pacarku, huh?

"Ada apa Sasuke? Umm, hai Karin!" Ujarku ceria. Cih, sejujurnya aku tak ingin menyapa nenek lampir itu. Lihat saja tatapannya yang sinis kepadaku, membuatku ingin menguburnya hidup-hid~

"Karin, bisakah kau menjauh dariku? Aku ingin berbicara hal penting dengan Sakura." Suara baritone milik Sasuke menginterupsi suara hatiku. Aha! Benar yang dikatakan sasuke Karin, menjauhlah dari Sasukeku!

"Baiklah, Saskey-kun sayaaaaanggg~" WHAT?! SAYANG?! Dia kira siapa huh memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti itu?!

Sepeninggal Karin, Sasuke menghela napas berat. Kami-sama! Aku rasa hal buruk akan terjadi padaku!

"Sakura, kurasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini. Maaf, aku rasa sekarang aku tidak lagi mencintaimu. Dan aku telah memiliki penggantimu." Perkataan Sasuke membuatku terdiam. Sungguh aku kaget dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Ap-apa?! Ke-kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke?" Jujur, aku berharap ini hanya mimpi, ya mimpi yang paling buruk. Kurasa selama ini hubunganku dengan Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura" Kucoba tabahkan hatikuuntuk menerima kenyataan. Toh tidak mungkin aku memaksa Sasuke untuk tetap menjadi milikku.

"A-ah.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Mulai saat ini kita hanya teman ya! Oh ya, siapa yang akan menjadi penggantiku Sasuke?" Kucoba menahan air mata sialan ini yang hampir keluar. Kami-sama, semoga bukan Kar~

"Karin" Perkataan Sasuke membuatku membatu. Kucoba tersenyum getir dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Kami-sama.. Apakah ini cobaan untukku?

.

.

Esok harinya aku melihat Karin berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Uuhhh... Mereka itu selalu mengumbar kemesraan didepan umum, membuatku sedikit, err... cemburu. Tapi kurasa Kami-sama masih baik kepadaku, aku masih mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang selalu menghiburku saat aku tengah melihat Karin dengan Sasuke. Arigatou Kami-sama..

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku mendengar hubungan Sasuke dengan Karin sudah berakhir. Kudengar dari Ino –sahabatku yang paling suka menggosip- berakhirnya hubungan Sasuke dengan Karin, karena Sasuke muak dengan sifat manja Karin. Hahahaha, rasakan itu!

.

.

Siang ini aku berencana pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja. Namun saat aku mengunci pintu, aku mendengar suara Sasuke memanggilku. Aku tersenyum melihat Sasuke menghampiriku.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Aa, Sakura.. A-aku hanya ingin berbicara dengamu" Ujarnya gugup. Kulihat diwajahnya dipenuhi butir-butir keringat, padahal saat ini musim dingin.

"Bicara saja Sasuke" Aku mengerutkan dahi lebarku pertanda tidak mengerti.

BRUK

"HEI!" Sontak aku berteriak melihat Sasuke berlutut dihadapanku, membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitar rumahku, melihat ke arahku. "Gomeeen Minnaaaa..." ujarku sambil ber-ojigi. Setelah semua orang kembali pada aktifitasnya masing-masing, kududukan badanku hingga tingginya setara dengan Sasuke.

"Ada ap~"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku lagi, Sakura?" Intonasinya yang cepat membuatku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Ap-apa?"

Sejenak dia menghela napas berat, "Hn, maukah kau menjadi pacarku lagi, Sakura Haruno?"

_**LOADING 10%**_

_**LOADING 20%**_

_**LOADING 30%**_

_**LOADING 40%**_

_**LOADING 50%**_

_**LOADING 60%**_

_**LOADING 70%**_

_**LOADING 80%**_

_**LOADING 90%**_

_**LOADING 95%**_

_**LOADING 99%**_

**SUCCESS!**

"APA?!" Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapannya. Kuharap ini hanya mimpi, Kami-sama..

"Hn, jadi?" Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan seperti seorang polisi yang sedang mengintimidasi seorang buronan.

"Ini mimpi, cuma mimpi!" Gumamku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan bangkit dari posisi dudukku. Kulihat Sasuke juga bangkit dari posisinya.

TUK

"Eh?" Kulirik tangan Sasuke memegang bahuku. Aku merasa wajahku menghangat dan memerah, uhh...

"Aku mohon Sakura..." Bloody hell! Wajah Sasuke sangat imut jika memohon!

Kuhela napas panjang sebelum menjawabnya, "maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa..."

"Ke-kenapa? A-aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. A-aku benar-benar menyesal, Sakura." Kulihat otot-otot wajahnya menegang, sudah kuduga reaksinya akan seperti ini.

"Aa, gomen Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa" Kulihat wajahnya merunduk, membuat poni rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Kulirik arloji berwarna hitam dengan sedikit warna merah muda yang ada ditangan kiriku. "Ah, iya! Aku harus buru-buru! Sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke!" Dengan cepat aku berlari menjauhinya agar dia tidak melihat air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan agar tidak keluar.

~FLASHBACK OFF~

Meskipun aku masih mencintainya, namun aku tidak ingin tersakiti lagi karenanya. Laki-laki didunia ini bukan hanya Sasuke, kan?

-FIN-

**Huaaa... jelek ya? maaf, saya baru disini, jadi ya hasilnya kayak gini.. review ya, agar saya tahu cerita ini layak atau gak? ditunggu loh reviewnyaa... ^^**


End file.
